


[Podfic] Death-Defying

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Repod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Fraser is a contract-killer, and Detective Ray Kowalski needs to stop him before he kills again.





	[Podfic] Death-Defying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Death-Defying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/202598) by [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa). 



This is a repod, so be sure to check out 's previous [version](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/death-defying), too! I love this fic to bits, and really wanted to perform it myself. Also, it gave me the chance to read poetry aloud, which I love. Thanks to the author for the blanket permission! 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/oieym7th60x75r0tnb1ozkxn911yu7h4). Length: 1 h 33 m 55 s.


End file.
